User blog:Edwellken/Reincarnation Wars NPCs
=The Golem (Reincarnation Wars) WIP= Insert a portrait of the character here. Standard size is 400px thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns too large or blurry with this size, you can use 300px, or another more appropriate size, instead. Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". =Divine Dragons (Reincarnation Wars) WIP= Insert a portrait of the character here. Standard size is 400px thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns too large or blurry with this size, you can use 300px, or another more appropriate size, instead. Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Divine Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can restore themselves from any instance of their element), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Embodies a particular element and has total control over it) Conceptual Elemental Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The concept they embody bends to their will, operating by the values and properties they impose on it), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation and Selective Intangibility with attacks using their element (Their element will always harm their enemies and in turn ignore their allies), Invulnerability to their element on a conceptual level, and can extend said invulnerability to their allies, Power Modification, Life Manipulation (Can create Elementals), Power Nullification (Can deny others the use of their concept by commanding the concept itself to ignore their calls), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense things in or around their element as if they were there themselves), Power Bestowal (Can temporarily grant another the use of their powers, though those without a similar physiology will be unable to use them properly), Resistance to their Element, Power Nullification and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the party), Nigh-Omnipresent within their element. Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". =Sans (Reincarnation Wars)= Summary Sans is a boss character from Reincarnation Wars. He was a Major Darkness that tried to prevent Azencard from recovering his lost souls and joining up with the rest of the party. He has access to a Chaos Emerald which he uses frequently in battle, and can even use it to transform into Super Sans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | 4-A Name: Sans the Skeleton Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton, Major Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Intangible Attacks, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and his own attacks), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Danmaku, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Acausality (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can create tears in space with physical attacks), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of his weaponized bones to make them absolutely massive), Time Manipulation (With the Chaos Emerald), BFR (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emerald), Fourth Wall Awareness (Took advantage of "cinematic time" to pull out a jukebox and turn it on without Azencard intervening), Corruption (Corrupts everything he touches including the universe itself. People and entities (including dead, undead, those without souls, etc.) who are corrupted become mindless slaves to the Supreme Darkness who will attack everything around them that isn't corrupted. The more corrupted a universe becomes, the more powerful entities can be summoned.) Summoning (Can summon Minor and Major Darknesses with high enough corruption levels), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a mind or soul) |-|Super Sans=All previous abilities, Spaceflight, Aura, Attack Reflection with Deflect, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Can harness Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his physical strikes and increase movement speed, form defensive barriers, nullify Negative energies, and purify nigh-unyielding rages, Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Ragdolled Gilgamesh), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic | Multi-Solar System level (Managed to slightly harm Kirby) Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blindsided Azencard, Kirby and Gilgamesh, and can keep up with them) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Tanked multiple hits from Kirby and Azencard until his super form ran out) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least dozens of meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via size manipulation, Gasterblasters and teleportation to an unknown extent. Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters, has a Chaos Emerald Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: His super form will wear off upon taking enough damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Has all the abilities of his canon counterpart, as well as Chaos Control and the abilities of Super Sonic. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Reincarnation Wars